


The "What If's" and "Am I Ready's"

by McBerrysworld



Series: As You Turn Away 'Verse [2]
Category: Dalton - Fandom
Genre: CP Coulter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McBerrysworld/pseuds/McBerrysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to "As You Turn Away," Will Julian ever be brave enough to tell Logan, and Will Logan ever be man enough to find Julian and tell me what his discovered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning.

Things had been different around Dalton; it was coming up to a year since Julian walked out of Dalton in the dead of the night. Derek had been in contact with Julian, the usual weekly phone call. Never did Julian ask about Logan, but Derek had tried to tell Julian everything that was happening. He would try occasionally to slip in some information on Logan but Julian would come up with some excuse to hurry off.

It was one of those usual days, where Derek sat at his desk, He was listening to Julian go on about his day. Derek sighed out loud without noticing it.

"D, what's wrong?" Julian stop midsentence about his manager to asked Derek.

"No Julian, and I know your just gonna make up some silly excuse but I'm worried about Logan," Derek said as he rubbed his neck.

"D, i...i don't know what I'm supposed to say," Julian said in an almost whisper.

"I just need to tell someone, okay. I'm just worried about him, it's like his not there anymore. I mean I don't fight with him about his pills or anything,"

"Well isn't that good, cause now he isn't as annoying," Julian said with a small fake laugh.

"No, at least I knew he was fighting for his right, but now his just like a ghost. He barely smiles anymore Julian. You know him more than me, I need some help J," Derek said as he spun around in his chair.

Derek heard Julian sigh and waited for his answer.

"Look D, is it maybe something to do with Kurt?" Julian asked.

"No, He hasn't tried to crack onto Kurt for at least 10 months. He's not fighting for solo's, he just sits in the common room looking out the window," Derek shook his head.

"D, I don't know. Could it be his dad?" he asked

"No, I already check all this," Derek shook his head. There was a knock at the door, and Derek yelled for the person to come in.

"Hey D, just need the English notes you took," Logan said in a monotone. "Thanks D,"

Julian heard that it was Logan and his heart stopped then broke because Julian had never heard Logan sound like that. Julian sighed and dropped his head against the table he was sitting at, as he mentally yelled at his self. It had been a full month since Julian had last thought of Logan.

"I've got to go, talk to you soon okay," Derek said as he stood up and tried to look for the notes that Logan was asking for.

"Yeah, D. Talk later," Julian, said as he hung up the phone and glanced at the day's schedule, he glanced over and pulled out his script and started to remember his lines.

* * *

New Year's Eve was coming around and Derek had dragged Logan to New York to spend Christmas and New Year's Eve with his family. Of course the Tweedles were throwing their annual party. So there they were sitting at the party. Logan was sitting on the couch just watching the party around him. Derek was off chasing some girls.

Logan played with the edge of the cup, as someone sat next to him. His heart skipped a beat and he took a chance to look at the person, he saw Kurt smiling at him and his heart sank.

"Hey Logan," Kurt said as he continued smiling.

"Kurt," Logan said as he looked back at his cup.

"Have you talked to him," Kurt asked as he watched Logan, Logan's head shot up and looked at Kurt with a slightly confused look.

"What?"

"Have you talk to Julian?"

"No, he won't take any of my calls," Logan said with a small sigh

"Well why don't you go over there and talk to him," Kurt said as he looked across the room. Logan's head shot up and saw Julian standing there chatting with Bailey. Julian was laughing at something Bailey had just said, and Logan felt a bit of jealousy flow threw his veins and he stood up without saying another word to Kurt and stalked across the room. Derek watched Logan and saw a small smile appear on Derek's face. It all clicked, why Logan did not fight any more, why he always took his pills and why he did nothing but sit in the senior common rooms looking out the window. Logan had made his way to Julian as he finished talking to Bailey he turned to see Logan stalking over to him.

"Logan!" Julian said more excited than he wanted to let on.

"So you're talking to me now!" Logan said angrily. Logan didn't know why he was suddenly feeling anything. He had been on his medicines for the past 9 months but deep down inside he always knew Julian made him feel even on his pills.

"Logan, I was busy and I know that's not an excuse..." Julian started

"That's bullshit, Julian and you know it, I called you over 200 times, I text you at least 1000 times, and not a word from you. But yet you and Derek always talk!" Logan said as he voiced started to get louder.

"Because at least I know he cares about me!" Julian yelled back, he did not want to start fighting with Logan. He came here to see if he could help Logan in any way.

"I care, you and Derek are the only family I have and I care about the both of you," Logan said as he shook his head. His heart broke as he stood in front of Julian. Now that Logan was slowly calming down, he got a chance to look at Julian. It hit him like a ton of bricks how much he missed his best friend. Even now yelling at him, Logan couldn't help but think Julian couldn't be more beautiful, and then Logan's inner voice kicked in,  _'His straight you idiot, and your best friend,'_.

Julian watched as 10 different emotions flashed over Logan's face. Some he could name some, anger, disappointment, happiness and some other emotions that flashed across his face before he could see them.

"I need to go see Derek, he has my pills. I need to take them," Logan said as he turned to walk away. Julian watched as he walked away. Julian had never seen Logan look so down. Even after all of his failed relationships and the fights he had with his father, Logan never looked like that. Suddenly a hand appeared on his shoulder and Julian looked to see Kurt.

"Can we talk?" Kurt asked, Julian just nodded and followed Kurt out onto the balcony.

* * *

Kurt sat down on one of the seats. Julian sat across from Kurt.

"So I guess that's the first time you talked to Logan since your disappearance," Kurt said as he watched Julian.

"Yes it was," Julian, answered as he played with his hands.

"So you have no clue what's been happening with him?" Kurt asked with a small smile.

"No, Derek has tried to tell me but I didn't know it was that bad," Julian said as he glanced up at Kurt for a second before looking down again.

"He is much better tonight," Kurt said

"How much better cause he doesn't look like the Logan I left," Julian said as he cradle his head in his hands.

"At least he had emotions. When his at Dalton he just wonders around, never smiling or even frowning at anyone," Kurt said as he watched Julian. "I heard that he barely sleeps any more, he just sits in the senior common rooms and just stare out the windows."

"I'm sorry," Julian, mumbled it to himself.

"Why?" Kurt asked as he moved forward in his seat.

"Cause maybe if I hadn't left I would have notice that something was annoying him, I could have helped him. It might not have gotten this bad," Julian said as he looked up at Kurt.

"Maybe it would have never happened if you didn't leave," Kurt countered answer.

"What?" Julian asked with a confused look.

"Look, when you left Logan was still chasing after me," Kurt started.

"Oh don't I know it,"

Kurt threw a 'Please-be-quiet-I'm-telling-you-my-side-of-the-story' look. Julian threw his hands up defensively as if he was telling Kurt he would not interrupt again.

"Like I said he was chasing after me, but after 2 months later he just stopped. Like the penny finally dropped and he understood I was not going to leave Blaine for him. But that's when he started to take his pills. He would just walk around school. Go to every class on time, never compete for solos or anything. He was happy just swaying in the background. The warblers started to get worried about him. It was like he was waiting for someone." Kurt said watching Julian very closely. When Julian did not say a word, he was staring off into the night sky, Kurt continued. "You know I heard that from the senior common rooms in Stuart you can see the front gates, if I was waiting for someone I would sit there and have my head out of the window too."

"Look, I don't want to talk about it," Julian stood up and walked back inside.

As he walked through the party, someone yelled over the loud speak, "2 minutes till midnight. Make sure you've got that someone close!" Suddenly a hand grabbed him and he saw Derek standing there. "Are you leaving already?" he asked.

"I've got to go, I need to go," Julian said as he tried to pull his arm free.

"At least say goodbye to him," Derek pleaded. "please, just don't disappear like you normally do,"

"I can't," Julian said as he finally pulled his arm out of Derek's grip.

"10, 9, 8, 7" The whole crowd was counting down. "6, 5, 4," the crowd continued to count, everyone was grabbing people left right and centre. "3, 2, 1!' the lights went out and everybody yelled "HAPPY NEW YEAR," suddenly someone grabbed Julian pulling him close to them.

Lips appeared on his lips, a hand wrapped around his waist and pulled him towards the person. The lips moved against him, and Julian lost himself in the lips and the hands and all the touches. Something about this experience was like coming home to him. It felt so right, that Julian forgot about everybody else in the room and placed his hands at the back of the person's neck. Just losing himself in the moment. Soon the lights turned on again and everybody cheered. Julian opened his closed eyes, as he pulled away from the person, to find that the person that had kissed him was none other than John Logan Wright III.

_**To Be Continued...** _


	2. The What If's Are The Problem.

Julian stepped back, a hand covered his lips as he looked at Logan. He was shocked that it was Logan who kissed him.

* * *

**~9 months Earlier~**

It had been a couple of day since Julian fully broke down from listening to "As You Turn Away" By Lady Antebellum. He was slowly getting back to his regular happy self. This brings us back today, where Julian sat in his trailer humming to himself as he flipped through the pages of the script. It was the last day of shooting on the set of Perfect Lie and then Julian would get to spend a completely 2 weeks alone in his house. He could lock away the world and mop all by himself.  _'Pull yourself together Larson. It is not like his waiting for you back at Dalton. His probably found his new toy while we sit here, thinking about him.'_ The voice inside of Julian said. Julian just shook his head, and through his script across the small trailer. The sooner he was alone the sooner he could get over Logan. A knock was heard against the door, Julian stood up and made his way over to the see who was there. There stood Clark, "Hey Julian," Clark said as he pushed passed Julian and laid down on the couch.

"Make yourself at home, why don't you," Julian said with a small laugh.

"Already did but anyway. What you doing on this 2 week break?" Clark asked with his eyes closed.

"Heading home," Julian said as he took a seat. Clark sat upright in a matter of seconds looking at Julian.

"Back to Dalton?" he asked with a surprised tone.

"No, my home here. I told you I'm not going back to Dalton, I left for a reason," Julian said as he picked up the script that laid in front of him of the floor.

"Well I would know but you never told me why you left," Clark said as he made himself comfortable again, sitting facing Julian.

"Be to quite frank you don't need to know why I left, that I just left and I have no intent to go back," Julian said as he placed the script on the table.

"C'mon Julian, I'm only looking out for you and since you've left Dalton you've been miserable. I think you consider it more of a home then on set. Look from what Reed said I know Derek and Logan miss you," Clark said watching Julian's every move.

"Yeah right, I can just see Logan missing me, oh should I ring the government because if he is than this is a nation crisis!" Julian said bitterly.

"Oh come off it Julian, his your best friend of course his gonna miss you. I miss you when you are back at Dalton but at least I know you're in safe hands. Derek and Logan always look after you,"

"Look you don't understand Logan and my friendship. He doesn't miss me and I know that for a fact, so can we get off the topic of old best friends and move onto something else." Julian said as he stood up, walked to the mini fridge in the trailer, and grabbed a drink out.

"So Logan has something to do with why you left Dalton?" Clark said still watching Julian like a hawk. Clark had always said that you could tell if something was the matter with Julian by the way he acted or by his eyes. Clark couldn't see Julian's eyes, so he decided to rely on body language.

Julian slumped back into his chair, and looked at Clark. "Let's just say, I can't be friends with him anymore so I decided it was time that I left Dalton. I mean why do I need school? School's there for helping you get a job and since I have a job. I don't need school!" Julian said as he opened his drink.

"Yeah but it's always there to keep you grounded Julian, and it did. You loved Dalton, you would complain about how you couldn't wait to get back to that school. Now you just throw it aside like it doesn't matter. What did Logan do that was so bad that you couldn't wait to get out of there?" Clark asked now slowly piecing together the puzzle that was Julian.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Julian said with a roll of his eyes.

"Well touch luck, speak or I'll ring Logan!" Clark said now getting angry.

"Ring Logan, I don't care!" Julian said

"Okay fine," Clark said as he pulled out his phone and dialled Reed's number. "Hey Reed, do you have Logan's number" he asked. There was some silence from Clark as he listened to whatever Reed was saying. "No that is even better. Thanks Reed... Yeah put him on," Julian was leaning ever so slightly towards Clark, he didn't even notice that he was trying to hear Logan's voice.

"Hey Derek, It's Clark Sawyer, yeah Julian's friend... No his fine will kind off... I wanted..." without thinking about it Julian lunged forward and grabbed the phone taking it out of Clark's hands and hanging up on Derek. "What the hell?" Clark said looking at Julian.

"What do you want to know?" Julian asked with his eyes closed, taking slow and deep breaths.

"Why did you leave Dalton?" Clark asked surprised.

"You know the answer to that one..." Julian said opening his eyes, he was met with Clark's confused face. "Logan." Was all Julian said and Clark nodded.

"Why?" Clark asked.

"Because I am in love with him and he doesn't even consider me," Julian said as his eyes shot down to his hands.

"So your gay?" Clark asked.

"Bi," Julian corrected. Clark nodded again, he was finally understanding why Julian loved Dalton. Logan was there, and that's where Julian wanted to be, with Logan.

"Does Logan know your bi?"

"No, he thinks I'm straight,"

"Then why don't you tell him, maybe he just doesn't want to go after his straight best friend?" Clark commented.

"No, you don't know Logan. If he wants something, nothing will stand in his way, I've seen it."

"Oh okay, so how long have you loved him?"

"Since freshman year," Julian said with a small humourless laugh.

"I'm sorry Julian, I ... I don't know how you did it for so long.." Clark said looking at Julian. He slowly reached out his hand and placed it on Julian's hand.

"That makes two of us," Julian said as he looked up, with unshed tears in his eyes.

* * *

**~Present Day ~**

Julian was frozen to the spot, after all this time, Logan had just kissed him but it had to be a mistake. Logan must have thought he was somebody else. Julian felt the hope that was slowly worming its way into his heart; die just as quickly as he had started.

"What... I...Who... I" Julian tried to say something but it just wouldn't come out of his mouth.

* * *

**~6 months Earlier~**

"C'mon Julian, come with us!" Cameron said begging Julian.

"No," Julian said as he packed up some more of his stuff from his 'Something Damaged', they had just finished shooting the new season, which meant a month holiday before Julian's agent had booked him for something else. Julian threw the bag over his shoulder.

"But c'mon, Hawaii? Got to love Hawaii, heaps of hot chicks. You could hook up with a couple?" Cameron asked

"I said no, I'm going to my holiday house on the beach and saying there with no annoying friends!" Julian said as he walked out of his trailer and to his car. Cameron still on his heels about Hawaii. Clark appeared out of no way.

"Go away Cameron, go spend your time annoying someone else to go with you," Clark said as he pushed Cameron away. "So you got the whole Hawaii speak?" Clark asked.

"Yep," Julian said as he opened his car and stuffed his bag into it.

"If you wanna talk over the break, just give me a call and that goes the same if you wanna hang out," Clark said as he tapped Julian on the shoulder.

"Thanks Clark, I'll see you soon," He turned to give Clark a hug before getting into his car and driving away. Once Julian was inside his beach house, he closed all the curtains and blinds and just turned on the TV to a random music channel. He walked into the kitchen to get something to eat when he heard what was on the TV.

It was an interview with Colbie Caillat about her new album. They were just wrapping it up when the interview turned to the camera and said

"For all those unrequited lovers out there this is your new anthem..." the screen went black and the music video for a song started to play.

_I see you standing over there_

_You look around without a care_

_I pretend you notice me_

_I look in your eyes and what you see_

_Is it made up in my mind_

_Am I just wasting time?_

_I think this could be love_

_I'm serious_

_What if we were made for each other?_

_Born to become best friends and lovers_

_I wasn't to stay right here in this moment with you_

_Over and over and over again_

_What if this could be a real love, a love a love, yeah?_

"Really?" Julian said as at the screen. "Is this some sick joke your playing cause I don't like it one bit," Julian said as he stared at the ceiling. "I mean come on, I just want this to be over. Can't you give me a break,"

Julian glanced back at the scene, before taking a seat on the couch to watch the rest of the music video.

_I write our names down in the sand_

_Picturing all our plans_

_I close my eyes and I can see_

_You, and you ask, "Will you marry me?"_

' _Don't you dare think about it Julian!'_ his inner voice told him but he was already gone there. All he could see was Logan down on one knee asking him to marry him. A small tear rolled down his cheek before Julian stood up and stormed out of the room. Julian made his way to the bedroom and slammed the door shut. He couldn't take this no more. He thought he was handing everything fine until that damn song! He curled up into a ball as he tried to get the picture out of his head. He could still here the song threw the door, but yet he made no move to turn it off.

_Is it made up in my mind_

_Am I just wasting time?_

_I think this could be love_

_I'm serious_

_What if we were made for each other?_

_Born to become best friends and lovers_

_I wasn't to stay right here in this moment with you_

_Over and over and over again_

_What if this could be a real love, a love a love, yeah?_

_I don't know what to think_

_Is this real or just a dream_

_In my heart is where you'll be_

_I'll keep waiting 'till we meet_

_Is it made up in my mind_

_Am I just wasting time?_

_I think this could be love_

_I'm serious_

_What if we were made for each other?_

_Born to become best friends and lovers_

_I wasn't to stay right here in this moment with you_

_Over and over and over again_

_What if this could be a real love, a love a love, yeah?_

_Oh, you really make my heart stop, stop, stop_

_Oh what if this is real love?_

_Oh what if this is real love?_

_Oh boy, you make my heart stop, you make my heart stop_

_You make my heart stop_

Julian fell asleep to that song, dreaming of a happy life with a green-eyed blonde hair boy, who loved him just as much as he loved the boy.

* * *

**~Present Day~**

"I ... can't ... I can't do this ..." Julian said before turning and running out of the party. He ran down elevator slamming his hand on the button repeatedly, willing it to hurry up. When it finally arrived and the doors close behind him did he finally let the tears fall down his face.


	3. Just When We Think That Love Will Never Find You

Logan looked as shocked as Julian did.  _'Where the hell did that come from,'_ Logan thought to himself. He was leaving, he was going to let Julian walk out of his life again, and he just needed to do this, to let himself have this one moment. One moment where if this did not work out he could cling to for the rest of his life. Then suddenly Julian was talking and then he turned to run away. Logan stayed rooted to the spot. Someone pushed him towards the door that Julian ran out of. He turned to see who it was; Derek pushed Logan again. "Go after him," Derek said as once again he pushed Logan.

Logan took off running as he after Julian, he ran towards the elevator to see it just close. He banged his hand against the door. He glanced around to see the sign for the stairs. He took off running again, taking the stairs two at a time. He had to reach the first floor before Julian. He needed to; he could not let Julian walk out of his life again.

* * *

**~9 months Earlier~**

An alarm went off to his right; he rolled over and hit the snooze button. He rubbed his eyes as he glanced around his room. He pulled the covers over his head as he laid back down. He did not want to get up; he did not want to face the day. He hated the days since one of his best friends left. Suddenly the covers were ripped off his body.

"Up!" Derek said as he walked over to the window. He threw open his curtains and turned to Logan.

"No! I don't want to ... bite me!" Logan said as he tried to pull the covers over his head again.

"Logan, up now. You are going to be late for class. I hate acting like you mother but get your ass out of bed!"

"Fuck off, D!" Logan yelled as he tried to tune out Derek.

"No! Just because Julian left doesn't mean you get mope around now!" Derek yelled before slamming Logan's door shut and storming off. Logan reached under his bed and pulled a hidden photo frame out. He slowly caressed the cheek of the brunette boy in the picture.

"Why did you leave, Jules," Logan said more to himself than to the picture. "I hope it wasn't because of something I did but there's this voice in my head that keeps telling me it was something I did," Logan added as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I miss you so much, that I don't want to be here anymore; there are too many memories of you here," Logan stroked the boy's cheek, he then kissed the picture before putting it back into the picture under the bed again. Logan slowly made his way to the bathroom that was joined to his room. He made it just in time to grab something to eat before rushing off to class.

Logan sat in class just watching the world turn around him, everything had changed, and sometimes he thought it was for the better but sometimes he thought for the worst. He sat in class just lightly tapping the pencil against the side of his desk, when a ball of paper hit his head; he turned to see Kurt glaring at him, and then made a motion to the piece of paper. Logan slowly opened it to see Kurt's neat handwriting.

' _Would you stop tapping, I can't think straight! – K'_

Logan placed the piece of paper down and pushed his pencil to the front of the table. He then took his normal look as he just stared blankly at the whiteboard. The classes for the rest of the day stayed the same until Logan had lunch. Logan sat across from Derek who was deep in conversation telling him all about his date last night. Logan just kept his eyes on his food.

"Please Logan you can't just mope around," Derek said as he placed his fork down to look at Logan.

"I know, has he called?" Logan said as he looked up at Derek. Derek nodded.

"How is he?" Logan asked, he knew it would hurt to hear about Julian but he could not help it.

"He says filming is going well but he told me he has been focussing on filming,"

"So his been working himself to death," Logan said with a small smile. Derek nodded. "So anything else?" Logan asked.

Derek knew what Logan was asking but he did not want to tell Logan the truth. Derek knew Logan could find out if he wanted but Derek was not going to cause his friend any more pain.

"No, that's it," Derek said as he stood up and walked off to throw away his lunch and head off to practise. Logan just pushed his food around his plate as he pulled out his phone. He scrolled threw his contacts, he pressed call and waited for the usual answer.

' _Hey you reached Julian, of course I'm way too busy to take your call but leave a message and I might get back to you,'_

"Hey Jules, its Logan. You know your ex-best friend; just making my usual lunchtime call. How are you? Hope your good, my day has been okay... Derek said you have been working yourself to death. Please do not do that, look after yourself. Take care of yourself. I know you do not listen to these but I just hope you do. Well I have to go ... see you soon Jules," Logan pressed the end call button and looked at his phone. He could not say goodbye. He tried every time but he never could. He placed it down on the table in front of him.

* * *

**~Present Day~**

Logan stopped on the first floor to look at where the elevator was, it was sitting on the second floor. He waited to see if it would go up or down; when the elevator light lit up on one. Logan waited for the doors to open. He was suddenly nervous.

* * *

**~3 months Earlier~**

Logan was sitting waiting for warbler practise to be over. Blaine and Kurt were sing a flirty duet and Logan could not stand much more before he walked out of the practice. When Wes tapped the gravel and announced practice over. Logan was the first out of the door. Running off to his dorm room to listen to the music playlist he blared every afternoon. He climbed under his covers and blared the music, softly singing along from under his covers.

"You know I'm even worried about you," Bailey said as he walked into the room, turning off the music so he could talk.

"If you have a death wish you will put my music back on," Logan mumbled from under the covers

"It's okay, I've had a good life but I really need to talk to you,"

"Why?" Logan said as he pulled back his covers.

"Well the first thing, this whole walking death thing is scaring the freshman and the second thing I bet Julian is doing the same thing,"

"Yeah right, he's working himself to death and doesn't even care me, but yet he calls Derek at least once a day,"

"Yeah, don't you have a clue about anything?" Bailey said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Logan looked very confused.

"Why do you think he buries himself into work?" Bailey looked at Logan; Logan just shrugged. "Because he doesn't want to think about anything, he wants to get lost in his work so he won't think about it,"

"Think about what?" Logan said as he sat up.

"That's what you have to figure out," Bailey said as he clapped his hand on Logan's knee and walked out of the room.

Logan just shook his head and climbed back under the covers and hummed to himself quietly.

* * *

**~Present Day~**

The doors opened and there stood Julian wiping away some tears. He started to walk out until he noticed an out of breath Logan standing in front of him. Julian took a couple of deep breathes before walking out of the elevator.

"Yes Logan?" Julian said with a cold tone.

"What the hell happened back there," Logan said as he heard Julian's tone.

"Nothing," Julian said as he tried to walk past Logan, but Logan stepped right in front of him. "Logan move!"  
"Not until you tell me why you ran without giving me a chance to explain,"

"Please I knew what you were going to say, 'I'm sorry Julian I thought you were Kurt, I didn't mean I thing to me cause...'" Suddenly Julian was silenced by Logan grabbing Julian's face and kissing him again with as much passion as he had upstairs. Julian pushes Logan back, and looked at Logan.

"If you let me explain, I could tell you that I knew it was you. I grabbed you, I wanted to kiss you," Logan said

"But you want Kurt not me," Julian said looking at Logan.

"No, I don't. I want you; maybe if you called you would know that. I am just as confused as you are because one, you did not stop me from kissing you the first time,"

"Because I'm Bisexual," Julian said with a small laugh.

"So not straight?" Logan said,

"Not quite as straight as you thought," Julian said just before Logan pulled him into another kiss. Julian placed his hand on the back of Logan's neck and let his fingers play with the hair there. Julian slowly pulled back from the kiss and looked at Logan in the eyes. "Number Two?" he asked

"I can't remember, all went out of my head," Logan said as he leant in again to kiss Julian.

Once again, Julian pulled back and leaned his forehead against Logan's. "How about I've been in love with you since freshman year," Julian whispered waiting for Logan's response.

"You just have to upstage me don't you princess,"

"What?" Julian was slightly confused by that comment.

"I've only been in love with you for a couple of months," Logan said as he gently caressed Julian's cheek.

"Well I didn't mean to upstage you squid but I'm still glad you love me," Julian said with a smirk as he pulled Logan in for another kiss.

"So am I,"

The two headed back upstairs to where everyone was. Logan pulled Julian to the dance fall and pulled him close as the song played threw the speakers.

_Seems like I was walking in the wrong direction  
I barely recognize my own reflection, no  
Scared of love but scared of life alone_

_Seems I've been playing on the safe side baby_   
_Building walls around my heart to save me, oh_   
_But it's time for me to let it go_

_Yeah, I'm ready to feel now_   
_No longer am I afraid of the fall down_   
_It must be time to move on now_   
_Without the fear of how it might end_   
_I guess I'm ready to love again_

Logan sang along with the song in Julian's ear quietly as they swayed from side to side. Julian buried his face in Logan's neck as he listened to Logan sing. Hoping this was not a dream and that this was really happening to him.

_Just when we think that love will never find you_   
_You runaway but still it's right behind you, oh_   
_It's just something that you can't control_

_Yeah, I'm ready to feel now_   
_No longer am I afraid of the fall down_   
_It must be time to move on now_   
_Without the fear of how it might end_   
_I guess I'm ready to love again_

_So come and find me_   
_I'll be waiting up for you_   
_I'll be holding out for you tonight_

_Yeah, I'm ready to feel now_   
_No longer am I afraid of the fall down_

_It must be time to move on now_   
_Without the fear of how it might end_   
_I guess I'm ready, I'm ready to love again_

* * *

**One Year Later**

Julian lay on the beach towel enjoying the wonderful weather that was Hawaii, on a private beach. Cameron, Clark and the rest of the cast were running around the beach playing. Julian had on his trademark sunglasses and just a black pair of board shorts.

"Hello Sir, I was just wondering if you needed your sun block reapplied?" asked a voice. Julian looked up to see his very handsome boyfriend in white board shorts with the word "Sexy" in black writing down the side.

"Why yes that would be great," Julian said as Logan straddled his hips and drew little hearts all over Julian's chest and stomach; slowly rubbing them in making sure not to leave any sun block visible.

"You two need to get a room," Derek said as he collapse right next to Julian.

"Well we would be this friend of ours won't leave us alone," Logan said as he got up and instructed Julian to roll over. Doing the exact same thing, he did for Julian's chest for his back.

Derek started to hum a cheesy song.

"Get lost Derek," Julian mumbled.

"And take your cheesy porno music with you," Logan added before leaning down and kissing the back of Julian's neck.

"Wow, you need to watch something else than porno's Lo," Derek said as he slapped Logan's ass and ran off. Logan shook his head before rolling off Julian and slowly drawing patterns with his fingers on Julian's back.

"Don't stop," Julian mumbled in a sleepy tone.

"Never," Logan whispered as he leaned in close to Julian and watched him fall asleep.

* * *

**The End**

_Maybe?_


End file.
